Firestorm
Summary From the back cover: When a covert Elasian mining operation interferes with a Federation geological expedition, Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the Starship ''Enterprise'' are dispatched to the planet Rakatan to mediate between the rival parties. The Elasian Dohlman claims that the planet and its dilithium deposits are hers. But the geologists warn that if Rakatan Mons - the galaxy's largest stratovolcano - should erupt while the Elasians are mining its flanks, no amount of dilithium will save them. While Lt. Commander Uhura and a landing party struggle to determine if the Dohlman's claim is true, Captain Kirk puts his ship on the line to keep the two sides from each other's throats. Soon, however, concerns over the planet's ownership are overshadowed by the arrival of a hostile Elasian armada and a cataclysmic volcanic explosion on the surface that threatens all parties with a deadly shower of destruction... References Characters :Ashcraft • Florence Bascomb • Bhutto • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • • Israi • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Lemieux • Leonard McCoy • Wendy Metcalfe • Scott Mutchler • • Oben • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Takcas • Nyota Uhura • Zhirnen Alais • Bejas • Lance Cartwright • Elaan • Kiyaan • Kutath • Petri • Skuah • Teslah • Wywras Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Esar • Gamow (shuttle) Locations :the galaxy • Johnston Observatory • Mazama Mons • Rakatan • Rakatan Mons • Seismic Station Three • Skaftar Australia • Earth • Elas • Japan • Mount Everest • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Troyius Races and cultures :Elasian • Human (Russian) • Vulcan Deltan • Klingon • Orion • Troyian States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and technology :airlock • air • atmosphere • blood • cloud • communicator • dilithium • environmental suit • galaxy • helmet lamp • hour • keypad • kilometer • lamp • light • lightning • magma • mining • minute • phaser • pistol • power conduit • space • starship • stratovolcano • suit comm • time • tooth • tricorder • visual display • volcano • warp nacelle • water vapor Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • Dohlman • first officer • geologist • lieutenant commander Other references :access code • • • century • corridor • day • emergency blanket • equipment belt • faceplate • glove • helmet • holster • landing party • month • planet • sentient • shuttle bay • transparent aluminum • uniform • water • weapon • year Information There are several references to Volcanoes and Vulcanologists in this novel * Rakatan, the name of both the planet and the large volcano on the planet, is a reference to Rakata, the largest surviving piece of Krakatoa after the eruption of 1883.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rakata * Skaftar, the name of Rakatan's moon, is a reference to the Skaftar Fires, the eruption of the Icelantic volcano Laki in 1783https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laki * Mazama Mons, another volcano on Rakatan, is named after Mt Mazama, a volcano in Oregon, USA.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Mazama * Johnston Observatory is a reference to David A. Johnstonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_A._Johnston, a USGS vulcanologist killed in the 1980 eruption of Mount St Helens in the USA. Scott Mutchler's final words "Enterprise! Enterprise! This is it-" is a reference to Johnston's final words "Vancouver! Vancouver! This is it-"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_A._Johnston#Final_signs_and_primary_blast Timeline | nextpocket= Ice Trap|}} | nextMB= To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh |}} Category:Books Category:TOS novels